Keen on Keane
"Keen On Keane" is the eleventh episode in the fourth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the eighty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane go out on a date set up by the girls, though Ms. Keane and Professor get distracted from using the hotline so much that Mayor can’t reach the girls. Plot The episode starts at Valentine's Day in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Ms. Keane is looking at Blossom's card, which appears to be a heart-shaped, colorful city skyline. A moment later, Bubbles comes running with her smaller card with Cupid’s arrow. Buttercup shows her next card with plenty of glue, then returns to play with Mitch Mitchelson and black-haired girl. Three other girls are talking about dates, which causes Mitch, Buttercup and black haired girl to do stupid actions, (especially Mitch), but Ms. Keane puts a stop to it when she steps up. Blossom asks her that who's her "sweetheart", but says that she doesn't have time for dates. The girls are a bit worried. The Powerpuff Girls are watching a romantic movie with scene of engagement of Derek and Gabrielle. Professor Utonium calls the girls for dinner and shows a special dish which he made: a large, heart-shaped meatloaf with a caption "Be Mine". Blossom asks Professor where he goes out for a dinner. Professor doesn't understand a question and Buttercup begins to poke fun. Bubbles asks him who's his "sweetheart", but Professor says that he doesn't have time for dates. It turns out that Professor and Ms. Keane are singles and the girls get an idea. At Ms. Keane's house, Ms. Keane is writing something in her notebook and her cat named Valentino is peacefully lying next to her. The doorbell rings, and she goes to answer. Her cat trails behind her. She opens the door, looks out at the welcome mat and notices a red rose and a note addressed to Ms. Keane. Quickly starts to read a note, which is written in a neat hand. The same thing Professor does. The note says that Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane have to meet each other "at the finest restaurant in Townsville, at the corner of Amore Avenue and Passion Parkway", which reveals to be "Pete’s-A Pizza". Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane soon realize that the girls set them up, and take the girls home. However, they decide to go on more dates with each other, and become sickening sweethearts. They hog the powerpuff hotline, and neglect their duties, to the girl's dismay. Eventually the Mayor tells them to stop, and they apologize for using the hotline. When Ms. Keane mentions she's been neglecting her cat, the professor becomes nervous since he had a bad experience with a cat. Ms. Keane doesn't believe his story, and the two break up. Characters Major Characters *Ms. Keane *Professor Utonium *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup Minor Characters *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Bellum *Valentino Trivia *This episode reveals that Ms. Keane has a cat named Valentino. *This is the first episode to use the 2002-2005 outro episode animation, which was introduced in the movie. *This is also the first episode to use the new character designs that were introduced in the movie. *This is the second time the Girls set the professor up on a date after Mommy Fearest. *When the Professor was exercising, his shirt read "no pain, no pain", a pun on the expression "no pain, no gain". *This episode (along with Not So Awesome Blossom) is the first to use the Cartoon Network Studios Logo. Connections *The "really bad experience" that the Professor had with a cat, which made him "jump off a building," refers to the season first episode, Cat Man Do. Goofs *On the note to Ms. Keane, the fragment reads "this eve of love" instead of "the eve of love". *When Ms. Keane removes her sunglasses and a bandana, her gold bracelets disappear for a moment. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Keane Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes directed by Lauren Faust